A dance between friends
by TicciMikki
Summary: Even though that he hasn't known the blonde for that long, Balthier never thought that Vaan would be the dancing type. (Yaoi don't like don't read. ) (Warnings : A perverted and jealous Balthier. )


**Summary - Even though that he hasn't known the blonde for that long, Balthier never thought that Vaan would be the dancing type.**

**Pairing : Slight Vaan X Penelo and Light Balthier X Vaan.**

**Warnings : Nothing too serious, just some fluff between Balthier and Vaan and a perverted/Jealous Balthier.**

**A/N : Okay so this is my first attempt at writing a Balthier X Vaan fanfiction.**

* * *

Once they all had returned to Rabanastre after going to Raithwall's tomb, Being captured and taken to Shiva, and fighting Vossler they all made an agreement that a little rest would be good for them. Due to Ashe being eager to move on, Basch had somehow convinced her to just relax and take a small rest before heading out once more.

Now here they were, in the sandsea sitting back with drinks as they chatted softly. The brunette was glad that they all agreed to take a small rest, the constant moving to different locations was giving the sky pirate a headache.

The twenty-two year old wasn't use to flying or being with people other than Fran, it all was giving him an headache and it was stressing him out. He felt responsible for all of them, yes they could take care of themselves, but they were his new team mates, and as a team mate he has to look out and care for them like he does with Fran.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice from his right asked.

Turning his upper body in his seat, Balthier saw the Dalmascain princess standing there, a small drink in her hands. Balthier waved his free hand, gesturing for her to sit down. Accepting his offer, Ashe sat down in the empty chair next to him at the small table.

"What do I have to give such an honor to speak with you princess?" The brunette asked as his golden brown eyes glanced at the dirty blonde haired girl next to him. In reply she made an unlady like snort in her glass before she put it down and answer.

"The people here are driving me mad, no they do not recognize me as the ruler, but with their silly question and guesses it is getting quite annoying. Basch and Fran are nowhere to be found, I think that they went out elsewhere to get away from everyone else." She said.

Balthier raised a brow. "What about Vaan and his girl?" He asked.

"If I would know their exact location, they probably ran off with some of their friends. Might as well just let them be for now, they need to enjoy their stay for it will be a while before they can ever return here." She stated as she took another sip from her glass.

Balthier gave a slight hum of a reply before he got up from his seat. "Might as well find them, don't want those two getting into trouble. Vaan is a magnet when it comes to trouble." He said.

After paying for his drink, the sky pirate walked out of the small bar and stretched out his limbs. He had spent a good hour or so in the place just sitting and drinking here and there, so his limbs were slightly sore from just sitting there in that uncomfortable chair.

He inhaled the fresh air of the town and let out a small sigh a moment later, even though that this town wasn't the most richest or the most cleanest like all the other places he was use to, this city was rather peaceful and nice.

Walking south towards the gates of town, he glanced at the small children that ran pass him, the faint sound of giggling reached his ears as they passed.

"Come on, if we don't hurry we'll miss it!" One of the small boys said.

"Coming!" The only girl replied, hurrying up her little slightly awkward run and followed behind the three boys she was with.

Humming to himself, Balthier picked up his pace. What made the kids so excited? There was nothing going on in town from what he heard. Soon he reached his destination and he stopped at what he saw.

A small circle of kids, perhaps a few teenagers as well all sat down on the ground with Penelo and Vaan in the middle. The kids had brought out small lanterns making the glow of them go onto the two. The soft hum of music was heard was heard as two blondes moved their bodies to the soft tune.

Their bodies moved perfectly in sync, Vaan gently holding Penelo against his chest before he gave her a small push, she twirled away from him in a small graceful spin before she stopped with her hand outstretched to him.

Even though that the dance was not that much, nor there was no meaning behind it, the dance was showing the bound between the two friends. From all the times that Penelo had asked Vaan to dance, he had always said no. But now here he was in the circle of kids who giggled as they watched they two. Their bodies sometimes pressed agaisnt another's, and sometimes they barely made contact.

Balthier crossed his arms over his chest as he watched. Not that he would admit this outloud, but he felt a bit angered at it. He didn't like the way Penelo touched Vaan in the small slow dance that they were doing. To them it might have seemed harmless , but from his point of view it seemed a lot more sexual than you would think it was.

Their hips would gently grind against another before one of them would move away, they way their hands touched the other's bare skin as they held onto one another or before they seperate. It all made his blood boil.

There was several times where he had touched the boy and he would either get yelled at, or he would get punched. Yes Penelo was a girl, and she was also his friend, but she wasn't the only one who had touched him. There was a few times that Basch had touched him, and the boy did nothing to him. Call him jealous if you would like.

Since the incident back at the palace, where the sky pirate first met Vaan, he merely thought that the blonde was a good for nothing thief. But now, even though that he won't admit it to himself, he had taken a very strange liking to the blonde. There was a few times where the sky pirate would stare at him for a few moments too long, or even day dream about the blasted boy.

Somehow the thief had made his way into Balthier's mind and heart without him even knowing it, and the brunette didn't like that one bit.

He was a sky pirate, he shouldn't be having what other people consider them as, a crush. He was leading man, he could get whatever and whoever he wanted, and he surely did not want the blonde...did he?

No, that couldn't be it, he wasn't even gay. But as Fran had told him, people can change within a short period of time.

So there still might be a chance.

The brunette was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even realize that the little dance between Vaan and Penelo had stopped until they came up to him.

"Balthier? What are you doing here? I thought that you would be at the sandsea." Vaan said, his arms crossed behind his head like usual.

"Oh, I was, but when neither the princess or I knew where you two were, I came out looking for you to make sure you two don't get into trouble."

Vaan narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey, I don't always get into trouble." He said.

"Please, even though that I haven't known you for that long I can clearly tell that you are a magnet to trouble. You either get pulled into it, or you pull it to yourself." Balthier stated before a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"But I have to admit, there was one thing that I wouldn't have thought you would do. I never would have guessed that you'd be the type to dance." He said making Vaan blink before looking away blushing softly.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He stated softly making the brunette hum.

"That may be true. But if your interested, I can show you a different kind of dance if your up to it." Balthier said, his smirk widening as his golden brown eyes got a certain glint in them.

Penelo let out a small gasp, her hands moving up to her mouth as a dark blush covered her cheeks.

Vaan shot his head up and looked at the brunette. When he saw the glint in the older man's eyes, the giant smirk on his face, and from the reaction Penelo had made Vaan glared at him.

He knew exactly what the pirate meant. He wasn't that clueless about everything.

"Pervert."

* * *

**A/N : That's all for now.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, and perhaps if I get enough people wanting me too, I can make a little one shot sequal when Vaan takes Balthier up for his little offer ;) **

**Please remember that this is my first Final Fantasy XII fanfiction, so they might be a bit OOC and I apologize for that.**

**But please give me your opinion.**

**Until next time, bye bye!**


End file.
